1. Field
The present application relates to a kind of mobile communication transmission, and in particular to a method and a system for transmitting a Widget Message Service (WMS).
2. Background
Short Message Service (SMS) is a telecommunication service that emerged with the development of digital mobile communication systems. SMS can transmit textual or digital short messages through the signaling channels and signaling networks in the mobile communication system, and can belong to a non-real-time and non-voice data communication service.
The message length of SMS cannot exceed 160 English or numerical characters or 70 Chinese characters. In addition, SMS can employ a store-and-forward transmission mode, which can be to say, when a user cannot receive short messages, the short messages will not be lost, but will be temporarily stored in the SMS center; once the user logs into the network again, the stored short messages will be transmitted to the user's cell phone.
Multimedia Message Service (MMS) can transmit image, sound, text and other information utilizing Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) as carrier with the support of GPRS or 3G network. MMS can implement the transmission of multimedia messages between cell phone terminals, and from cell phone terminals to internet or from internet to cell phone terminals.
The above-mentioned SMS and MMS can provide contents with limited capacity. For example, each short message can carry 140 bytes of character information or 70 Chinese characters at most; the information capacity of each multimedia message can be limited by the user's terminals, and can be 300 kb in average. In addition, SMS and MMS can transmit static contents. For example, SMS can send and receive textual messages and display the messages in a simple form; whereas, MMS can support multimedia data formats but cannot to transmit more complex contents.